


The Queen Is Naked

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: angst_bingo, F/M, Missing Scene, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days without Fiona in the loft, while she was in prison, nearly drove him mad.  He was determined to keep her alive even if she didn't need the help.</p><p>Missing scene fic for the start of 6.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Is Naked

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly: ["Under it the king was quite naked. That was good. Naked men felt vulnerable and were less inclined to acts of suicidal heroism," from _A Dance with Dragons_](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?view=7227139&format=light&posted=1#cmt7227139)
> 
> Angst Bingo: fear of being alone

The night before had been a wild one for Michael and Fiona. Michael came in the loft, still frustrated he couldn't find any leads to who murdered Nate. He was still afraid someone would kill Fiona, forgetting Fiona, unlike Nate, was just as skilled as he was. (The days without Fiona in the loft, while she was in prison, nearly drove him mad. He was determined to keep her alive even if she didn't need the help.) 

The two ended up kissing. The kisses led to nudity, and the nudity led to sex. After they wore themselves out, the two fell asleep. 

Even with bolts on the door, the two felt vulnerable having sex and sleeping in the nude. Their guns were always under their pillows. They were to be used as defense, not for some heroic last stand that, most likely, wouldn't happen at the loft. 

 

The next morning, Michael got up early. He didn't notice Fiona, who was already awake. She was staring at the ceiling. It was the only place she wanted to look at in that moment.

Michael put on different clothes than the ones he wore the other day. Thinking Fiona was still asleep, he quietly left the loft with cell phone in hand. He was going to call as many people he could call to attempt to get information on Nate's murderer. 

Fiona noticed Michael leaving the loft. She decided to check up on him.

Thing was, she didn't feel like going upstairs to get anything to cover herself up with. And most everything she owned, bedroom-wise, was too sheer and skimpy. 

She sighed and almost returned to staring at the ceiling of the loft, the comforter being the only thing shielding her body from nakedness, until she saw Michael's shirt from the other day on the floor, along with the rest of the suit he hadn't bothered to put back in the wardrobe. Michael usually was meticulous about his suits--he wouldn't let them touch the floor because of their Italian pedigree. Michael's search for Nate's murderer and his desire to attempt to protect Fiona had taken the place of making sure his suits were clean and wrinkle-free. 

If Fiona wanted to check up on Michael, his shirt was the only safe way to cover up her body. She also had a pair of drug store sandals to wear in case she needed to go up and down the loft's stairs but had no need to go anywhere else in Miami. 

Fiona rolled out of bed and slid on the sandals. She then put on his shirt and buttoned a couple of buttons on it. 

Outside Michael was yelling at another CIA agent over the details of Nate's murder. Fiona's decision to check on Michael was not a moment too soon.

She'd try and convince Michael that maybe, instead of attempting to get help from the CIA, they could start their own investigation, like they used to do before Michael got back in the CIA. Hell, they could do investigations like they did missions around Europe before Michael was burned. 

As Fiona headed for the door, she was glad she wasn't wearing any clothes under Michael's shirt. She didn't want to do anything she would regret while trying to stop Michael from self-destruction. Again.


End file.
